memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
T'Ket
T'Ket was an Iconian overseeing the invasion of the Milky Way Galaxy in the early 25th century. Biography T'Ket was born tens of thousands of years ago. She was responsible for the safety of the Iconian people, and held the position of Protector of the Iconian race. Alongside with her sisters, L'Miren and M'Tara, T'Ket held one of the greatest positions in the Iconian Empire. Approximately 200,000 years ago, her homeworld, Iconia, suffered an orbital bombardment by an alliance of several races which had rebelled against the Iconian Empire. During the first moments of the invasion, M'Tara and eleven other Iconians, including her two sisters, were able to escape the planet thanks to the efforts of The Others. However, one of the Others, a time traveling Sela, betrayed them, killing two Iconians and wounding L'Miren's leg. For that action, T'Ket swore to extinguish the betrayer's people. For over 200,000 years, these survivors, including T'Ket, remained isolated from the rest of the galaxy and slowly managed to rebuild their forces and technology, waiting for the right moment for their return. It is known that at some moment the Iconians left the Milky Way galaxy to somewhere in the Andromeda Galaxy. T'Ket was indirectly responsible for the destruction of the Romulan homeworld Romulus, thus fulfilling her promise for vengeance to the one wich betrayed her 200,000 years ago. ( ) The Iconian War After the beginning of the Iconian War in 2410, T'Ket was among the Iconians overseeing the Iconian Empire’s campaign to conquer the galaxy. During the Iconian invasion on New Romulus, T'Ket appeared in the Hwael Ruins at New Romulus and murdered a group of Romulan Republic officers which had successfully defended the area from Herald invading forces. ( ) While T'Ket was operating on an Iconian base in the Dynassia star system, a group of Alpha Quadrant Alliance officers and a covert team of Klingons led by Emperor Kahless, dubbed the House Pegh, infiltrated the station in an attempt to sabotage the Iconians' Omega particle generators. Stating that his people needed a symbol to inspire them in that difficult period in the war, Kahless challenged T'Ket to honorable combat. As they fought, Kahless' team managed to wound T'Ket by modifying a generator outflow, sending a discharge of Omega energy on T'Ket. Kahless then dealt a blow that cut off T'Ket's left arm. Just before receiving the final blow ,T'Ket, thanks to her advanced technology, moved backward of Kahless, striking a fatal blow wich disintegrated him. ( }}) During an Alliance mission deep inside the Vaadwaur Supremacy's territory, L'Miren, M'Tara, T'Ket, and nine other Iconians congregated in the Kyana system after a group of AQA officers managed to defeat an entire squad of Heralds and escape. She discussed with her fellow Iconians about the Alliance's unexpected resilience, not knowing they were being watched by that same group of AQA officers that were safe thanks to a Krenim device that allowed them to stay out of normal space-time. This device functioned as a kind of cloaking device, however much more complex. These AQA representatives, having among them Captain Nog of the , ended up negotiating an agreement with the Krenim Coalition to fight the Iconians. ( ) During the Alliance assault on Iconia, T'Ket was summoned alongside with L'Miren by M'Tara, which had been defeated by an AQA group that had boarded her flagship during the battle. L'Miren then said that she now understood T'Ket's hatred and that she would stand with her until all the mortals where exterminated for killing her sister. After this event, L'Miren took her sister's place as leader of the Iconian Empire. T'Ket swore that because what they did, the galaxy would burn. (STO mission: "Broken Circle") Alliance resources had reached a critical state, and the Iconian forces were preparing for the final battle, a massive assault into the Sol system. T'Ket was on-board L'Miren's flagship during the attack. During the battle, to the Iconian's surprise, a Krenim ship warped onto the battlefield in an attempt to create a time portal. Only three ships were able to cross it, and the portal led them to ancient Iconia, two hours before the orbital bombardment. Their initial goal was to personally eliminate any chance for the Iconians to escape the planet. However, realizing the peaceful nature of the Iconians from that period, the AQA group decided to help a group of Iconians, having among them M'Tara, L'Miren and T'Ket, to escape instead of killing innocent people. However, Sela, wich was part of the AQA group, began shooting the Iconians, killing two of them and hitting T'Ket's sister, L'Miren. Sela was then stopped by Captain Kagran before she could finish the work, but not before she took the World Heart from L'Miren. After recreating the time portal and returning to the present time, one of the group's members contacted L'Miren's flagship and returned the World Heart to her. Realizing that they were the ones who saved her, L'Miren ordered her forces to stand down, ending the Iconian War. However, T'Ket did not abandon her hatred, stating she could destroy a million worlds without fulfilling her quest for revenge, and then summoned away, not to be found again. ( ) Category:Iconians Category:Ancient births